Happy Birthday
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: Mac forgot his birthday, but the day turns out for a very good surprise. SMacked one-shot. Dedicated to Gary Sinise.


**I wrote this one for Gary Sinise, because he had birthday yesterday. I thought this would be a nice little story... so... hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY. They (sadly) belong to CBS.**

* * *

**Happy Birthday!**

Mac opened his eyes, when his alarm clock went off. He groaned and turned. He took the clock and threw it on the wall.

But he had bad luck: the clock beeped even louder. Mac rolled his eyes and stood up, putting the clock under the covers and went into his kitchen.

As soon as he had made himself a cup of coffee, his cell phone rang.

"Detective Taylor?" he asked.

"_Hey Mac! Woke you up?" his co-worker Danny asked. You could nearly see his grin out of the phone._

"No. Already up. New case?"

Sipping his coffee he made his way to his bedroom again. Mac took out a shirt and his usual dress pants, some black socks and a striped tie.

"_Yeah, sort of. Near Central Park. I'll text you the address."_

"Thank you Danny."

Both hang up and Mac began to put on the clothes. When he had finished the pants, someone knocked on his door.

Quickly grabbing the shirt, he went to open it. When he looked out, there were the same blue eyes, just like his, staring at him.

"Mom?" he asked in surprise.

"Hello, McKenna." The woman smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

She raised one eyebrow, just like him, making him feel a bit scared and uncomfortable at the moment.

"You forgot it? I e-mailed you every second day! Oh Lord, I know where you got that from. You're just like your father."

"Oh, come on in. Let's talk inside."

As they went in, Mac frowned. Something was going on right now. And he wasn't looking forward to knowing it.

Mac took his mother's coat and put his own shirt on.

"You forgot your own birthday, son."

"What?... Oh."

_Damn it. _He couldn't believe that he forgot his birthday. Oh Lord… he was getting old. Then his phone beeped again, telling him that he got a text message.

_The address Danny was talking about, _he thought.

"Er… Mom? I…"

"… got to get to work, right? Well, I'll be waiting for you 'til you come back. I have a lot of time. And I could start spending it with cleaning up your apartment first, McKenna."

Mac glanced at her eyes, only staring for a few seconds, then let go of it and went out the apartment.

Driving to the crime scene, he made another call.

"Chief Sinclair?" he asked.

"_Detective Taylor. Nice to hear from you. What do you want?"_

"Uh… I just wanted to ask if I could leave work sooner today. My mother came to visit me because…"

"… _it's your birthday. She called me a minute ago. Looks like you forgot it, huh?"_

"Yes, sir. Sort of. So… it's alright?"

"_Yeah, sure. No problem. Is there anything else?"_

"No, thank you, sir."

Mac put the phone away, wondering how easily he had get his vacation. Something was going on. He felt it.

As Mac reached the crime scene, he saw Danny and Lindsay, standing in front of a small hotel. They greeted, then Lindsay laid her hands over Ma's eyes and led him in.

"Could someone PLEASE explain to me what is exactly going on right now?"

"No." there came an answer from both. Finally all three CSIs stood still. Mac frowned and took Lindsay's hands from his eyes. As he did so, a loud

"_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**_

came out of several mouths. As he looked around, he saw his lab mates and his mother standing beside a large strawberry cake.

Next to them there were Raymond Langston, Catherine Willows and the other members of the Las Vegas CSI.

On the other side, there was the whole Miami team, right in front of them Horatio Caine and his partner Calleigh Duquesne.

Both were smiling widely and holding hands. When Mac looked around, he couldn't hold a goofily grin back.

He was so happy that his friends and family had thought about his birthday. Now they all came to him to greet him.

Everything was perfect, except one and only thing:

Stella wasn't here.

Since she moved to New Orleans, they only had called each other. And he then turned around, watching his friends, family and collegeaus. Even Chief Sinclair, eating a piece of cake and laughing happily.

"Nice view isn't it?" someone said beside him.

"Yes it is. Good to see everyone happy."

"But you're not completely happy, are you?"

"No, not really. It would've been better with my best friend, Stella Bonasera. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I know her pretty good, McKenna Taylor."

Mac turned around, facing the woman who stood beside him. The only ones who knew his official name where his mother and…

"Stella!" he shouted, pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Mac." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek." Happy 50th Birthday."

He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers, looking her in her emerald eyes. Now everything was perfect:

His love and best friend came the long way from New Orleans to New York to be here and celebrate his birthday with him.

It couldn't be better.

* * *

**_HAPPY BIRTHDAY GARY SINISE! WITH ALL THE BEST WISHES!_**

Please review! Thank you xD


End file.
